Eight Ball and Corner Pocket
by RaDiKaL
Summary: Sequel to "A Doctors Examination". Doctor K desires to be alone with Scott... she just might get her wish, over a game of pool. LEMON


**Eight Ball and Corner Pocket**  
_Sequel to "A Doctors Examination". Doctor K desires to be alone with Scott..._  
_she just might get her wish, over a game of pool. LEMON_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers RPM is owned by Disney... no wait. Sorry. Saban. No money made here!_

* * *

Doctor K, watches four of the five remaining former Rangers interact with each other in the Garage. Flynn and Gemma have their joint workbench filled with computer chips and wires. Flynn had taken on the task to create a new computer system for the entirety of Corinth City, alongside his father. While the task is indeed daunting, it can be done. Flynn is a mechanics genius, and with the combined knowledge of Gemma at his side, the computer network shall be impenetrable and hack proof.

Her gaze then floats over to where Scott and Gem are working under the hood of one of the two new occupants to the Garage. Gem and Gemma had joined the Eagle Squad under Scott months ago. The two had purchased vehicles of their own, and much like Flynn's Hummer and Scott's sports car, they are in the process of being supped up. Doctor K leans forward and rests against her desk as she watches Scott work under the hood of Gem's recently acquired Jeep. Her eyes rests on his arms, arms in which she has become quite familiar with herself over the past few months since her sexual relationship with the former Red Ranger began.

"The lass has that look on her face again," Flynn tells Gemma as he nods in the direction of the shorter Doctor. "She looks like she wants to rip Scott's clothes off."

Gemma giggles as she notes the far away look in Doctor K's expression. "That she does. Maybe we should pull Gem aside, so she can be alone with him. After all, Scott's been real busy prepping the new Eagle Squadron. Ever since being promoted to Wing Commander, his time around the Garage has been rather limited, other than for eating and sleeping."

"Heh, yeah, a lot has changed around here since Venjix bit the big one," Flynn admits. "Quiet too, especially after Ziggy moved out."

"I kinda feel a little sad for Zig," Gemma states. "He liked both Doctor K and Tenaya... and well, K is spoken for in a sense, and there is no telling when or if Dillon, Summer and Tenaya will return to Corinth."

"Ah, the Lad will be fine," Flynn remarks as he slides an arm around Gemma's waist and pulls her close. "We all found someone dear after the final battle with Venjix. Even ol' Gem has been talking with Vasquez! Ziggy will find that special someone!"

"Yeah," Gemma remarks, turning back to the direction that Doctor K was standing. The short raven haired scientist is making her way over toward the two.

"Gemma, Flynn," Doctor K acknowledges them. "What are you twp working on?"

"Oh, just a little idea that I had," Flynn leans forward back to his desk to retrieve the said device. "This little beastie right here will increase speed by ten percent in any vehicle its attached onto. I tapped into the Ranger Biofield to get that extra perk!"

"Flynn, the Ranger Biofield is not a toy," Doctor K begins to explain.

"Oy! Well, before you discovered it, there was no telling what it was used for in the past... you know... if... that is... if someone else had discovered it before you did," Flynn stammers from the look that Doctor K is giving him.

"While you are correct, there is no proof that I alone were the sole person to may have stumbled across the Biofield, I highly think that Biofield was being exploited by NASCAR," the raven haired scientist jokingly smiles. "But I digress..."

"Oh man, Gemma," Gem darts over to his sister. "This is the coolest thing ever! Scott tells me that we can easily swap its engine out for a V8!"

"Really," Gemma's eyes widen with excitement. "Well then, what are we waiting for! Let's go get one!"

"I think my pops may have a used one in his garage," Flynn scratches his chin in thought. "It would be cheaper for us to repair it and upgrade it as needed. In fact, I could use my new booster for it! Push it up to a V10!"

"Do V10 engines even exist," K questions.

"They will now," Flynn grins. "C'mon on you two, let's go check it out!"

Gemma pulls Flynn out of his chair to his feet and proceeds to drag him out of the Garage toward his parked Hummer. Gem is bouncing alongside of them. "Bye Doctor K," Gem waves toward the scientist as he jumps in the backseat while Gemma takes shotgun. Shaking his head, with a large smile, Flynn starts his Hummer and backs the large vehicle out of the Garage.

"If I didn't know any better, I say that Flynn enjoys being dragged around the city by those two," Doctor K shakes her head as she walks toward Scott, who had moved over to the pool table after Gem had over eagerly bounced over to his twin to share the news.

"Flynn's a big kid at heart too," Scott tells her as he stacks the pool balls with the triangle near the head of the pool table. "Without the constant threat hanging over our heads, its allowed everyone to regress back to their old selves."

"Not you," Doctor K remarks as she leans against the pool table. "You are still the Soldier, on duty or not."

"Was raised like a Solider, will probably continue living like one," Scott chuckles. "At least I'm not as bad as my dad, or even my brother for that matter."

"No. Not that you are," the Doctor remarks as her eyes once more begins trailing down Scott's muscular arms.

"What are you looking at Doc," Scott asks. Her earlier glances toward his direction earlier didn't go unnoticed from the former Red Ranger.

"You," K admits. "I am quite fascinated with the way your arm muscles move when you play pool. All of your strikes are powerful, and they are all on point."

"You want to learn how to play," Scott offers as he leans over the table slight and aims with his pool stick. With a powerful thrust, scatters the multicolored balls across the table. He then looks back at her with a grin. "I could show you. After all, you don't know everything."

"I guess you can humor me," K remarks with a knowing smile that Scott has learned over the past few months to indicate that she is teasing him. Since the destruction of Venjix, she has defiantly started to come into her own as a person.

"Come here then," Scott motions with his hand. K walks over to where he is and Scott hands her the pool cue. He then stands behind her and helps her position her hands. He stands close to her, where he can feel her backside against his chest. "Okay, I am going to show you how to aim. Since none of the balls went into the pockets, you get to choose which color you want to sink. The solids or the stripes."

"Solids, I guess," K simply states.

"Okay. Those are your targets then. You are to not knock in the striped ones, or the solid black number eight ball," Scott leans close to her and speaks in a low voice in her ear, which earns him a shiver from the shorter female. "Lean over slightly so you can better your sights on your target and position yourself. You need to aim right for the ball's center."

K can feel Scott against her rear, which draws a smirk across her face. She had earlier contemplated on how she could get Scott alone, away from the others. Having Gem drag Gemma and Flynn out to go find another engine for his vehicle only aided her plans. And having Scott to offer to teach her about this game he fancies so much? Very convenient.

"So, I have to hold this wooden shaft like this, between these two fingers?"

The way she let the word shaft flow off her lips did not escape Scott. "That's right. Make sure you have a... firm grip on it," Scott remarks as he places his arms alongside her own, to steady her shot. Doctor K finds herself not able to stand still with Scott pressed so close to her body. Her movement against Scott's crotch begins to stir his blood up.

"So...," K tries to keep her mind on the table before her, but she can feel Scott hardening in his pants against her bottom, which in itself, is distracting. "Um... so... I just... strike the ball, while aiming at my color of choice?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Doctor K tries to concentrate, but fails. Her fingers slip from their positioning and her pool cue pretty much skids across the green top of the table. Chuckling, Scott stands upright and slightly pulls away from her. "Well, I guess you are not as good working a pole as I thought."

Flushing, the Doctor turns to Scott, with a scowl. "I can do this. There is no way that a game with such simple rules can beat me!" The doctor looks down onto the wooden pool stick that Scott handed her. While the object is instrumental for use in the game, she still cannot grasp what makes the said game 'fun'. But then again, her mind is not on the game after all.

"You look lost," Scott tells her as he leans over the table and takes aim with his cue. He quickly and efficiently places two of the striped balls into the right corner pocket without even striking any of the other colored balls on the table.

"I still don't see how this is supposed to be fun."

"It is kind of like chess," Scott remarks. "Strategy."

"Chess, I can play," K remarks. "This, not so much."

"You probably could learn it," Scott chuckles as he sinks another ball into a corner pocket. He places his pool cue down, alongside the table's length. "But I think I know the problem. It's me."

"You," Doctor K raises an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean Commander Truman?"

"Don't play coy with me Doctor," Scott walks close to her. "You've been watching me all day since I returned back to the Garage to help Gem with his vehicle. I could feel your eyes on my backside."

Flushing once more, the Doctor begins to speak, only to stammer over her words. Scott leans closer to her, his lips brushing across her earlobe. "You still haven't gotten control over your body when it comes to me, I see. Even after all the times we've been... together. I still fluster you."

"I have you know," Doctor K presses a finger into his chest, pushing him away slightly. "That I am in complete control. I am just merely frustrated over this silly game you seem to enjoy... oh!"

Doctor K is brushed off her feet by Scott as he easily lifts her up by her arms. He sits her on the siding of the pool table. She gasps from the quick contact as she looks back up the former Red Ranger; she instinctively closes her legs, she has yet to let go of her old Alphabet Soup uniforms. "Bold, aren't you?"

"Isn't that why you picked me to be your Red Ranger," Scott moves closer as he reaches up and brushes a strand of her raven hair away.

"Well... one of the reasons," K sighs as she closes her eyes and leans against his hand as he nuzzles her cheek. Scott leans down to her level and brushes his lips across hers. She instinctively opens her mouth, inviting him in. As the two kiss, K's hands begins running along his abdominal. Smirking against her lips, Scott speaks.

"Little eager, aren't you," he asks.

"I am overcome with arousal," she finally admits as she pulls away slightly. "Have been for a while now. I need you to curb these desires that I am overcome with. I can't wait."

"It has been a few weeks, hasn't it?"

"Three weeks, four days, five hours and thirty seconds," K licks her bottom lip.

"Told you that you couldn't control your body around me," Scott chuckles. "I can see goosebumps on your arms. Spread open your legs for me."

"Wha... Scott... here," K quickly glances around the Garage.

"Why not," Scott leans close to her, pulling her close. "Your the one who said that you couldn't wait."

"But... the others...," K looks about the garage. " They could return at any... oh! OH," K moans loudly as she clamps down onto Scott as his fingers press into the thin material of her panties, rubbing against her mound. She is already wet, Scott muses.

"Your body doesn't seem to care," Scott remarks. "I think the thought arouses you more than you care to admit. After all, you like watching people. I think that you get off on the idea of someone watching you."

"Nuh... no..."

"Your lying Doctor," Scott smirks as slides a finger around the thin fabric and slowly begins to pull them down her hips. She spreads her legs open in a manner that would raise eyebrows if anyone other than Scott was there. Her over eagerness is apparent. "Argue with me all you want Doc," Scott drops the small garment onto the table beside her. "But you will lose."

"No, no more arguing," the Doctor slowly wraps her arms around Scott's middle. "I'll... I'll do as you say."

"Good girl," Scott reaches up to her button down shirt and begins unbuttoning the cloth. As his hands remain busy with her shirt, K's hands are working on his belt and jeans. "Impatient much?"

"Very," K admits as she pulls his belt free, making his jeans slack. Her eyes focus onto his red boxers underneath. She wastes no time from reaching into them and taking his hardening member in her palm. "I have been eagerly waiting for this since our last encounter."

"Yeah, it has been a good minute," Scott remarks as he tries to ignore the cool touch from the Doctor's hand. "We've all been busy, since Venjix's destruction."

"Yes, but I have had some free time to research more into intercourse over the Internet as well as from the limited supply that the nearby bookstore keeps in stock," K explains. "I like to think that I may have learned a new trick or two since our last session."

"Oh really now," Scott grins as he removes her over-sized dark blue shirt and bra, tossing them aside on the pool table. "Well I have a few tricks of my own that I didn't get around to last time myself."

"You constantly find ways to impress me Operator Series Red," Doctor K smirks. "But first, I would like to take this opportunity to lead. In our past few encounters, I allowed you to be the more dominate partner because of my lack of experience. I would like to show you what I have learned."

"Well, can't argue with that logic," Scott remarks as he caresses her face. "Okay. You lead."

"Here, help me down," K wraps her arms around Scott's neck. He grabs onto her waist and lifts her down to her feet. Upon touching the floor, K pushes him back onto the pool table. Scott raises an eyebrow and nearly drops his mouth in shock as the raven haired scientist lowers herself to her knees, tugging down on his jeans until they fall around his ankles. She soon repeats the motion with his boxers, leaving his exposed flesh standing erect before her.

"Are you about to do what it looks like you are about to do," he questions with a knowing smirk.

"In my studies of learning how to sexually stimulate a male partner, this maneuver seems to be the most preferred by the male subject," K looks up at the former Red Ranger, making eye contact with him. "Perhaps, I should try another technique..."

"NO," Scott remarks forcefully as places a hand on top her hair. "You continue on with what you had planned."

"Are you giving me an order Scott," K raises an amused eyebrow as she slowly continues stroking his length with her soft hands.

"Your not my boss anymore," Scott chuckles as he closes his eyes, enjoying the Doctors cool, dainty touch. "You are a civilian now. I'm military."

"That is correct," K licks her lips, wetting them in anticipation."So order me, Wing Commander Truman."

"I order you to do whatever the hell you were planning," Scott remarks with a smirk as he relaxes against the table.

"As you order, sir," K smiles. She raises her hands with the erect brown appendage and lowers her mouth. She presses her lips onto the tip, and she can feel the former Red Ranger quiver in her grip. Closing her eyes and removing her hand from his length, she lowers herself down onto him slowly, taking him into her mouth. She can feel one of his hands sliding through her black hair and stopping at the back of her neck. Scott grips her hair, urging her forward even more.

With him guiding her, Doctor K continues the act for several minutes, allowing herself to adjust to his length and girth. She runs her tongue over the thick veins that cover his organ as she slowly bobs her head up and down his length, taking in what her throat will allow.

Scott fights to keep his eyes open from the sensory overload. Perhaps it is from the snails pace that the Doctor is going as she does the deed, or perhaps it is the knowledge that he has been her first for all things sexual, is what makes this erotic sight before him all the more hotter. He watches as at least half of his length disappears into the doctors wet and hot orifice.

"K," Scott rasps. "Open your eyes. Look up at me..."

She does as ordered, her bright blue eyes connecting with his brown. Her cheeks puff in and out as she forces more of him down her throat. Her face is flushed red from a mixture of embarrassment and arousal.

"You look so sexy," Scott sighs after a few moments. "Okay, that's enough."

Pulling away, she smiles up at her lover, a thin trail of saliva still connecting her lips to him. "How was it? Was it adequate?"

"Oh yeah," Scott regains his composure as he looks down at the raven haired genius between his legs. "Almost wouldn't have thought it was your first time."

"I have studied several videos to create my own technique. It pleases me that it brought you satisfaction. Shall I continue?"

"Maybe later," Scott grasps her by her hands and brings her to her feet. He picks her back up and seats her back on top of the pool table. He reaches under her skirt and urges her legs open, which she eagerly complies. "Lay back, it's my turn now."

"Oh," K's eyes glisten over as Scott lowers his head underneath her skirt. She grabs the hem of the cloth and pulls it upward, so she can watch. Scott runs the tip of his nose again the small patch of her black pubic hair, Scott's lips just brushing against her pussy. Gasping from the light contact, she becomes wetter than she already was.

Scott gives her lower lips a light kiss before flicking his tongue into her. K gasps loudly and clutches onto Scott's shoulders. Scott wraps his arms around her waist, holding her firmly down as he begins his oral assault on her. He moves his tongue about, as if he were french kissing her, which makes her arousal rise tremendously higher than she already was.

K tosses her head back as her back arched from the sensation spreading up her spine. She clenches her eyes shut as she wiggles in Scott's arms from her stimulation. Her hands make their way from his shoulders into his thick Afro. Scott uses his thumb to stimulate her now exposed clitoris as he continues lapping away at her lower folds.

"Scott, SCOTT," she screams as her orgasm nears. From her movements, her arms knock the pool balls across the table. Some of them, the striped and the solid colored ones, are knocked into the pockets. K's hands tighten into fists as she grips his hair as fireworks erupt beneath her eyelids. She was already on edge all morning, awaiting to put her plan into motion. Her mental state before hand was already near it's peek, which only helped Scott bring her to a quick orgasm after minutes of oral stimulation.

Chuckling, Scott sits up as K's fingers go limp in his hair. "I take it that you are enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes," K breathes in deeply as she lays back onto the pool table. Her chest rises and falls as she catches her breath, as she comes down off her orgasmic high. "Very much. I am... happy that I started this... relationship with you."

"Is that what this is," Scott asks seriously, still resting between her legs. "Is that what you want from me?"

"I... I do," K sits up. "Is that not what you wanted to hear?"

"Oh, but I do," Scott remarks as he stands upright. "But the real question is, do you? I know that all this is very new to you."

"I do. I was... interested in you long before we started our sexual relationship. I would like to make it more," K replies as she leans up on her elbows. Smiling, Scott places his hands onto the table and forces his weight forward. He then leans forward and captures her lips with his own, allowing her to taste herself on him.

"That was..." K breathes after a few moments once they pull apart. "Very... erotic. I could get use to this," Scott grins against her lips.

"You ready for round two," Scott proceeds to remove his thin red t-shirt.

"Yes," K nods, smiling back to her lover. She runs her hands down his chest and abs again, until her dainty hands grip gently onto his erection. She runs her fingers down his length, watching him twitch her gentle touch. She giggles slightly from its jump. Scott pulls her thighs close to his own, closing the empty space between the two. His member slides downward, grazing the area between her two butt cheeks. Doctor K's chest rises and falls in anticipation. Scott can feel goosebumps forming alongside her legs and hips.

"You nervous, still," Scott asks.

"I shouldn't be," K admits. "This is not the first time we have done this. Perhaps I am merely over excited."

"Good then," Scott moves himself in position. He places the tip of his member to her moist entrance. "The more excited you are, the higher the intensity. It'll help you have multiple orgasms."

"You speak like you are an expert in the manner."

"I just know how to please a woman," Scott tells her as he massages her lower lips with the head of cock. "I get just as much pleasure from the knowledge that my partner is enjoying herself. There is nothing better for my ego knowing that I was able to make a woman have multiply orgasms before I have my own."

"You are real considerate," K gasps as she realizes in the teasing to her lower half. Scott uses his other free hand to caress her inner thighs as he slowly pushes the head in. The Doctor gasps loudly and her back arch as Scott pushes more of himself into her tight folds.

"You... are so tight," Scott moans. "I... am going to have fun... breaking you in," he tells her as he slides an arm around her waist and lifts her up off the table. Holding her upright, her weight slides her down his member, engulfing him completely, his darkness disappearing into her pink. She wraps her legs around his waist tightly as the sensation overwhelms her.

"Oh... oh my," K closes her eyes tightly as she gasps. She buries her face into his chest. "Ugh... oh please... ah... ah..."

"Look at me," Scott orders, his voice quiet. She raises her head and slowly opens her eyes, taking everything about his expression in. His face reflects her, as his own arousal is apparent in his features. "This... isn't going to be like the last few times," he tells her. "The last few times, those were learning experiences for you. That was us, making love."

"Ah, and... and this," K asks, slightly confused on the difference.

"This time... I'm fucking you."

The sudden change in Scott's voice sent a shudder down her spine. She can feel Scott moving. The two are no longer standing next to the pool table, but rather, Scott is carrying her toward her lab. The entire time, his length was still nestled inside of her. As the doors open and close behind them as he passes by the motion sensors, once inside the lab, Scott heads toward her bedroom. Though he had been inside her room once before, shortly after their first encounter he had carried her to her room, he really hadn't had the chance to take in its appearance. The last few times that they had been together was in his room.

As he kicks the door closed, he can feel K reaching over his shoulder, searching for the light switch. As the room is brightened, Scott can see a simple, single bed with red silk sheets. He raises an eyebrow as he looks at her with a smirk.

"Is that silk?"

"I do appreciate the comfort from its touch," the Doctor states. "But its your touch I am desiring now."

"And you are going to get it," Scott once again captures her lips with his own as he makes his way over to her bed. He places her down on it first and as she leans back, she brings him down onto the mattress with her. As the back of her head nestles onto her pillow, Scott positions himself to really rock her world. He pulls back and slides his arms along her sides and grabs onto her shoulders with his palms. She slide her legs up alongside his shoulders, positioning herself to allow Scott to have total control over her body.

"This," Scott slowly begins to retract his member from her wetness, but only by half. He soon thrusts forward, burying his entire length back into her. "This is mine."

"Yours," K gasps as her eyes widen and she lurches forward from the stimulation. She wraps her arms around Scott's neck. "All yours!"

Scott starts off slow, slowly pulling out and then filling her. After a few teasing strokes, Scott then begins to increase his tempo. Before they know it, the Doctor's bed is knocking against the wall as Scott takes her to levels of ecstasy that she never felt before, not even in their previous love-sessions. The feel of his rough hands on her tights, her butt, her breasts... this is something that she could not have learned from any of those books or video's that she researched. This is something that can only be learned from experience.

"Scott, AH! OH! Scott, Scott, Scott, Scottttttt," she cries as her back arches in pleasure. Before, when she had climaxed, Scott would had given her time to come off her orgasmic high, but not this time. Her mind is a haze of emotions. She cannot focus on anything in the room as her arms slide off Scott's shoulders and slump down the sides of her rocking bed. She cannot form a single thought. All she can see is Scott, and all she can feel... well... even afterward, she cannot be able to formulate a single word to describe the feeling that the former Red Ranger is making her feel. Is it pleasure? Bliss?

No. She cannot describe it. Her fingernails clench the thin silky fabric as she begins to ride out another orgasm. Scott can feel her inner walls clamping down onto his member once again, signaling to him that she is about to cum once more.

"Cum for me," he tells her. She raises her arms and grabs onto his back, her fingernails clamping down onto muscle as she does as he commanded. She cries out as her mind in flooded once more in that mindful, firework explosion that follows. She collapses back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"Oh... oh...," K tries to speak, but is unable. She merely lies back and continues to to let the fog lift from her mind.

Scott takes this time to gather his own bearings as he sits up and catches his own breath. Though he found himself several times reaching his peak, he was able to sway off his own orgasm in wanting to prolong K's. He had felt the petite Doctor lose herself several times in the last half hour of their coupling.

"You... you didn't get your release," K asks after a few moments.

"Don't worry about me," Scott kisses her forehead. "I... I think I got enough energy in me for one more bout."

"I could... I could always finish you off," K offers as she weakly sits up onto her sheets. While she will not admit it out loud, she was fascinated over the control she held over Scott as she took him orally. Though she is rightfully tired, she doesn't want to be alone in her satisfaction.

"Another time," Scott caresses her face. "But right now... turn around."

"Turn... around?"

"Yeah," Scott stands to his feet to better position himself. "Lay on your stomach."

Realizing what he is asking, K obliges. She had seen this particular position in one of the video's that she had downloaded for research. She finds her already flushed face, heating up, especially after Scott gives a gentle slap against one of her cheeks.

"You got a nice ass," Scott laughs. "I always wondered why you tried to hide it beneath that wide skirt."

Doctor K smiles at the compliment. After revealing herself to the Ranger Operators, she often found herself comparing herself to Summer. And then when Gem and Gemma had returned, she had found herself being the least appealing of the women in the Garage. While Gemma had a very sporty figure, it was Summer who was overall the more busty and curvy of the three. K had never had such thoughts before about her appearance, and given the circumstances and the overall threat of Venjix looming over their heads, she was able to regress those jealous thoughts that begun formulating within her. After finding out that both Scott and Ziggy had found her attractive, her own bottled up feelings of inadequacy soon disappeared.

"I'm glad you find my bottom pleasing," K states. "While undergoing my research about sexuality and relationships, I found it informative that many males have a thing for... a nice ass, as you put it."

"That we do," Scott runs a hand over one of her cheeks, giving it a nice squeeze. He earns a gasp of surprise from the Doctor from that action. "Seems that you are sensitive back here as well. Good to know. Dont know how I missed that the last time."

Scott proceeds to climb back into the bed and straddles her legs. K looks over her shoulder, watching his every move. Scott spreads her legs open with his hands, exposing her wet, lower lips to him. He gives himself several strokes, to bring himself back to a full hardened erection before lowering himself back into her. As his length descends back into her, K's butt rises off the bed several inches as she stretches her arms outward. Within a few moments, Scott begins to pick up speed. K can feel his sack swaying back and forth, slapping against her.

"This... ah, this... AH! AHH!" K tries to speak, but like before, finds herself loosing control. She buries her face into her pillow as she squeals loudly from Scott hitting her spot. "Positioning... ah... is embarrassing... ah, AH! AHHH!"

"Maybe it is, but you are screaming louder than you ever have," Scott whispers into her ear as his left hand holds onto her hip and his right hand, massages her in the front. K loves the feel of his chest against her backside as he continues thrusting into her. "I'm touching spots within you that have never been touched before..."

"Deep," she cries as she shameless reaches behind herself and grasps onto her cheeks, spreading herself open. "So... deep..."

Scott moans into her ear. "Do you like being fucked?"

"Uh huh," K moans.

"Tell me. Tell me you like it."

"Love it... love it..."

"You love what," Scott leans close to her pillow and captures her lips. "Love what?"

"Being... being... fuuuuuuuuucccccked,"

If it were any other time, Scott might have been shocked to hear the Doctor utter such a curse word. In all the time that he has known her, he as not once heard her swear. That tells his ego all that it needs. "Okay then," he tells her. "Get ready. I'm about to soar you higher than you ever been."

And as promised, he delivers. With her body being rocked, back and forth, back and forth, she falls forward on her right shoulder. Her right hand slides beneath her and she cups Scott's sack in her hand and begins to massage him. She can feel it tightening within her palm, indicating to her who close he is to finally reaching his own climax. She pushes back against him, meeting him halfway as he thrusts forward.

"Your turn," she rasps. "Cum... ah! Cum with meeeee." she moans as she clamps down onto his member.

"I'm close," Scott grunts as slaps her butt. He can feel her tightening on him once more; not that she wasn't already tight to begin with, but this time it brings him back close to the edge of his own release. "Oh fuck... I'm real close..."

"Ah, ahhhhhhhhhhh," K bites into her pillow as the familiar explosion within her mind begins erupting. She thrusts downward onto her bed as her climax hits. As her body tenses, Scott finally erupts inside of her, filling her completely with his own orgasm. He collapses against her backside, and the spend the next few minutes breathing heavily. Scott rolls off of her and lays beside her onto the cool silk sheets. K slowly moves over to him and rests her head onto his sweaty chest. Her left arm, lazy slumped across his middle.

"You know... I never did finish teaching you pool," Scott muses as he runs a hand through her disheveled black hair.

"I think I liked this lesson a lot more," K sleepily admits as she fights with the sheets, pulling them loose from around the corners of the bed to cover herself and Scot. She finds her eyelids growing very heavy as she struggles to stay awake. "I don't think I would have found playing pool as satisfying over this. Do... are you going to have to leave? Do you have to be anywhere?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Scott tells her. "I'll be here when you wake up. Besides... our clothes are still out in the Garage. No way in hell I'm walking out there butt naked. Give Flynn something new to talk about. That man loves him some gossip."

K smiles. Within moments, the Doctor falls completely asleep. Scott looks around her room and sees a pair of her shoes on the floor. He picks one up and tosses it to the light switch by the door and succeeds in shutting the light out. He settles back into the bed and decides that he'll take a nap as well, not wanting to awaken his partner. He does find himself chuckling, despite himself.

"Best damn game of pool, I've ever played."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Not to long after, Gem, Gemma and Flynn return to the Garage. Not noticing Scott or Doctor K around, Gemma muses out loud, with her hands resting on her hips. "Hmm. It's quiet here. I wonder where they can be?"

"Oh," Flynn chuckles as he walks over to the pool table and picks up Doctor K's white bra. Tossing it back onto the table, alongside the other articles of clothing. "I can think of a few places."

Gem, spotting the material, raises an amused eyebrow. "Boom-boom?"

"Yes Gem. Boom-boom."

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Alright ya pervs, here is my follow-up story to my first Scott/K lemon. Hope you liked!**

**Pervs.**

**RaDiKaL**


End file.
